Experiment-038
Experiment-038 is a possible update-based playable class in Special Place in Hell. It is a shifter class, meaning it can alter stats in the middle of battle. Its ranged weapon is electrical cords, while its melee weapon is a graduated cylinder. Profile *Full Name: Unknown *Title: Experiment-038, The Shapeshifter *Specialty: Stat Shifter *Occupation: Scientist/Lab guinea pig *Rap Sheet: Sabotage, Vandalism, Homicide (at least 10 accounts) *Est. Age: Unknown *Height: 5'6 - 6'5 *Race/Gender: Unknown *Eye Color: Unknown *Hair Color: Unknown Backstory: Experiment-038 was a scientist working at a top-secret arctic laboratory. He or she was chosen to be the guinea pig for a series of tests and experiments, trying to see if they could alter human size at will. While they succeeded in doing that, the body became very unstable, and had to be kept within a containment suit to keep from dying, and possibly exploding upon death. The growth affected the subject's mind, keeping it from thinking or even speaking clearly. With 038's only purpose seemingly being to destroy, it broke free from the facility and somehow made it's way back. Playstyle Ranged Its ranged weapon is a series of thick, ripped, sparking electrical cords reaching out from it's backpack. When fired, lightning shoots from the ripped ends. The bolts have a medium range, and do about 10 DP. The bolts slightly stun the opponent, and somewhat decrease their movement speed for about 4 seconds. Alt Fire: A large electrical storm emerges from the cords, which travels at an average speed in a straight line across the map, shocking anybody it comes near. Melee Its melee weapon is a large glass graduated cylinder. It has a somewhat large range, and deals about 20 DP. Special Its special ability is the ability to shift it's stats. When the ability is activated, 038 will pull out a device that looks similar to an old fashioned radio. On each side of a meter is a picture of a running rabbit and a red brick wall shaped like a plus sign. A dial will move a cursor rapidly between the two pictures, similar to tuning said radio. When the special ability button is pressed again, it will select that stats based on what picture it's closest to. The rabbit will make 038 small and skinny with great speed and stealth but low health. The plus sign makes 038 tall and broad, giving immense health and range, but slow speed and stealth. Stats *Speed: 1 B-6 A *Range: 1 A-5 B *Power: 1 A-6 B *Sneak: 1 B-5 A Taunts * Throws up its arms and throws back its head while laughing maniacally. * N/A Appearance 038 can range from being short and skinny to tall and broad. It wears a baggy orange containment lab suit. He wears boots and partitioned gloves of a very dark (almost black) green color. It has a stylized oblique glass helmet that only shows a faint glowing green silhouette of a head. Its signature color is orange. Category:Playable Characters Category:Mutants Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Characters Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Special Place in Hell Category:Insane Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Special Place in Hell Characters